


Where would we be?

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Thinking About AU, Emu is just NOT okay at all, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Takes Place during the last episode but before the resurrection, can be read as gen or shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: ‘What if mine and Parad’s roles were reversed?’It’s a thought that has been haunting Emu’s mind for a long time.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Where would we be?

_‘What if mine and Parad’s roles were reversed?’_

It’s a thought that has been haunting Emu’s mind for a long time.

Emu has no idea how that idea even popped into his head, but it hasn’t left him alone for almost a month now.

Admittedly, he doesn’t really like to think about alternate timelines or whatever they call it. 

(Even if the thought of a world where video games didn’t bring so much suffering to people seemed kinda nice.)

However, the existence of a universe where he ended up as the bugster while Parad was a human seemed more possible than the others, considering their _situation_.

After all, their hearts used to be one with no beginning or end.

_I’m you. You’re me._

What would have happened if Zaizen’s operation had pulled Emu out to be a living breathing virus?

Would he have gone on a warpath against humanity?

Would he have started Kamen Rider Chronicle?

Would he have killed humans for fun?

Emu wants to say no, but if there’s anything this year has taught him, it’s that he never knew himself.

He couldn’t even figure that he was infected nor could he figure out that he was actually Patient Zero.

He didn’t even know his connection to Parad until the bugster literally spelled it out for him.

For someone smart enough to earn the title of a ‘Genius Gamer’, he sure couldn’t figure out many things about himself.

Had Parad been the human, would he have figured out the truth about himself?

Considering how smart Parad is, Emu thinks he might have.

Would Parad have stopped Emu and the bugsters in time before they caused so much damage?

Would he have tried to understand the bugster’s pain and tried to help them?

Or would he have made the harsh choice of killing a life to teach a lesson?

Would he have succeeded and also made sure to the bugsters that their lives matter?

Or would he have left Emu to throw his life in harm’s way to defend Parad?

And would Emu have done that for Parad?

How would have their story concluded?

Is it possible that it could have been better than their own?

Would the two of them act and behave the same as they do now?

Would they even have the same names or would it be different?

Emu doesn’t know.

There were too many questions and Emu didn’t know the answer to any of them.

He is unable to see the larger picture.

He’s not good at this, he realises.

After all,

How could he be good at this when he couldn’t even see what was right in front of him. 

Otherwise…

Had he tried to see things clearly…

He would have noticed that Parad was still hurting.

And,

Had he offered his hand earlier…

Then maybe…

The bugster would be here with him today.

With his eyes filled with tears and his heart aching, Emu looks at the city under him that is finally safe from Kamen Rider Chronicle and thinks about the sacrifices that brought them here.

A friend he found.

_Emu, become a doctor who protects everyone’s smiles and lives..._

And a friend he forgot.

_It was only for a short time, but I really had the time of my life gaming with you._

Hands shaking, he places his palm over his chest, feeling the absence of a heart that used beat alongside his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
